


蓝金色的幻想

by Blackvscholes



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackvscholes/pseuds/Blackvscholes
Summary: 三次郑云龙希望他的幻想伙伴出现在他面前，最后一次他成功了。





	蓝金色的幻想

很多小孩子都曾经有过幻想伙伴，在父母外出独自在家的时候，在玩过家家的时候，在披着被子玩自己是国王的游戏的时候，幻想伙伴总在小孩子创造的故事中扮演不可或缺的角色。  
郑云龙也不例外。  
他的幻想伙伴第一次出现的时机还挺意外的，那时他刚刚被同幼儿园的女孩子拒绝一起放学回家， 说什么隔壁的小男生更英俊帅气不选他。虽然郑云龙也没有一定要和小女孩一起拉拉小手回家啦，但被人毫不犹豫的拒绝心里还是很不爽的。他背着小书包，心情沮丧，就拿回家路上能看到的东西出气，把街边的小石头踢得老远。这时，他猛然看到前方马路牙子上坐着一个和他差不多大的男孩子。  
男孩子坐在那里不说话，只是低着头摆弄着手指。郑云龙一向是个热心的孩子，他快步挪到男孩子身边，挨着他坐下：“嘿，你好，我是郑云龙。你叫什么名字？迷路了？还是和父母不小心分开了？”  
男孩子抬起头，笑眯眯地，眼睛里泛着光，开口说道：“我叫阿云嘎，我是你的好朋友呀~”  
“哈？”郑云龙有些丈二摸不着头脑，“你也是声声幼儿园的？我怎么对你完全没印象？”  
阿云嘎并没有正面回答他的问题，只是站起来，拉起他的小手：“走吧走吧，我和你一起回家。”  
原来只有他才能看见阿云嘎。  
郑云龙看着坐在自己床上发呆的人。他本来想着把刚认识的新朋友介绍给父母认识，就和阿云嘎一起踏进了家门，哪知道父母对他身边如此明显站着一个人这件事全然不信，还开玩笑地问他是不是人小姑娘没答应和他一起回家结果他自己幻想过了头，他不得不气呼呼的拽着阿云嘎的手一起回了自己的卧室。  
“老实交代，你到底是谁。”郑云龙一手叉腰，另一只手提溜着母亲儿童节给他买的金箍棒。  
“我是阿云嘎啊。”男孩子大大的眼睛中充满了茫然。  
“那你为什么会出现在街上，还自称是我的好朋友？”郑云龙提起金箍棒，戳了戳阿云嘎的肚子。他感觉此刻自己是全青岛最牛逼的侦破无数疑难案件的郑警官。眼前的嫌犯不愿意交代真实情况，想尽一切办法，全力攻破嫌犯防线！  
“哎呦，干嘛呀，我怕痒！”阿云嘎扭着身子躲避，“我就是你的好朋友呀，看到你难过没人陪你回家，我自然而然就出现在那里了呀。”  
“让我想想。”郑云龙眼珠子滴溜溜地转动，“你等下，我去打个电话。”  
他扔下金箍棒，蹦蹦跳跳地来到客厅，拿起摆放在沙发旁边小桌子上的固定电话，拨给了同班的王晰：“喂，王晰，是我大龙，刚刚你蹲在地上玩蚂蚁的时候，你不是一见到我就跟我打了招呼，那会儿你有没有看到我身边站着人？”  
“没有啊，就你一人儿，你不是被小丝拒绝了吗，哈哈哈太惨了兄弟。”王晰在电话那头大声嘲笑。  
“挂了挂了，龙哥我现在有要紧事。”郑云龙没给他继续嘲笑自己的机会，挂掉了电话。  
等他再次回到卧室时，发现阿云嘎站在他的床上玩得不亦乐乎，身披毛巾被，手里挥舞金箍棒，一看到他，兴奋地大叫：“妖怪！快还我师父！”  
“你才是妖怪，我才是真正的美猴王！”郑云龙手脚并用爬上床，两个人打打闹闹。郑云龙抓住机会，使劲儿挠他的胳肢窝。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！我投降我投降！”阿云嘎笑到缩成一团，躺倒在床上，金箍棒也在打闹中被扫下了床。  
“谢谢你今天陪着我。”郑云龙挨着他躺下，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
等他醒来，阿云嘎已经不见了。  
阿云嘎就这样如此突然的出现在了郑云龙的生命里，成为了他的一部分。他发现阿云嘎并不是时时刻刻都在，但每次当他伤心难过的时候，阿云嘎总会出现在不超过他十米的地方。  
他同阿云嘎讨论过这个问题。阿云嘎的回答是他没有在遇到郑云龙之前的任何记忆。郑云龙看来的消失，对他而言是沉睡。他每次醒来，都看到大龙在他身边，他能感知到他的朋友是因为什么不开心，而他要做的就是对症下药，让郑云龙重新开心起来。  
这也让郑云龙在不自觉中养成了这样的习惯：每次他难过伤心，只要一看到阿云嘎出现在那里，关心地望着他。如身体的本能反应一般，他都会微笑着予以回应，而他的坏心情也因此已经消失了一半。  
上了初中后，他去网吧玩游戏时抽出时间谷歌过。  
幻想伙伴，是网上对这种现象的定义。大致的意思是说幻想伙伴是小孩子在无人陪伴时幻想出来的玩伴。可是，在大多数人的描述中，幻想伙伴往往只存在于很小的孩子之间，当人们上了小学、初中，他们的幻想伙伴就会在他们自己都不记得什么时候消失不见，再也没出现过。

郑云龙吐了吐口水，里面包裹着血液。  
“操！”他靠着墙角暗骂出声，和隔壁高年级的学生打架输了，脸上身上青一块紫一块的，希望这伤在周末回家时能好，不然省不了父母的一顿责怪。  
毫无意外的，阿云嘎出现了。  
他一看到郑云龙脸上斑斑驳驳的伤，上扬的眼角立刻耷拉下来，他伸出手想要抚摸郑云龙的伤口，却不知为什么，在手指距离他的脸颊还剩几毫米时停下了，垂下了手。  
“大龙，这是怎么回事儿呀。”阿云嘎和他肩并肩站着，问道。  
“没啥，班里的深深总被高年级的混蛋们欺负，我看不过就上去揍了两拳，”郑云龙歪着脑袋看向阿云嘎，“感觉好久不见你了，你好像又长高了。”  
“只是三个月没见而已啦。大龙，你今年……初二了吧，马上要升初三啦？”阿云嘎没有迎向他的目光，低着头说。  
“对啊，升了初三，就要开始为升高中发愁啦！”郑云龙叹了口气，心中没来由的焦躁，“我成绩不怎么好，估计也上不了什么好高中。”  
“别这么说，”阿云嘎的语气变得焦急，“大龙你很聪明的，你要对自己有信心。”  
青春期的男生总是脾气不太好。  
“你懂什么！”郑云龙大吼道，脸上的伤口还在火辣辣地疼，“你每次出现有什么用？能帮我作弊吗？能帮我打架吗？能帮我追女生吗？每次都说些没用的好听话，如果这就是你存在的价值的话，那你还不如早早消失掉好了！”  
郑云龙没来及住口，就脱口而出了伤人的话。  
是啊，他这个年纪需要烦恼的事情太多了：为了即将到来的升学烦恼，为了隔壁班女孩子究竟喜不喜欢自己烦恼，为了打架打不过高个子的学长烦恼。  
他说的没错啊，小时候阿云嘎一出现，他们只要开开心心的一起玩，所有的伤心与难过都会消失。现在呢，这些烦恼不是随随便便逃避做一做过家家就能不存在的。  
这么看来，阿云嘎的存在似乎真的是没必要了，郑云龙的心中毫无征兆地蹦出这个念头。  
阿云嘎扭过身体，背对着郑云龙，说道：“大龙，从第一次见面算起，我俩认识十年了，没有帮助到你，没有让你开心，我很抱歉。”  
郑云龙不知道是不是自己打架伤到了眼睛，阿云嘎的身子似乎变得透明了。  
“对不起。”阿云嘎说完，消失在了空气中。  
冷冷清清的墙角又只剩下郑云龙一个人了。

一个月、两个月、三个月、半年、一年……  
郑云龙开始慌了，后来他冷静下来才意识到自己说了多么伤害对方的话。一开始他满不在乎，心想着嘎子总会出现的。可一次次，当他忧伤、难过、无助时，他习惯性地四处搜寻，却再也寻觅不到老友的身影。  
他知道阿云嘎是对的，他将心中的不安埋下，化作动力。嘎子相信他，相信他能考上满意的高中，他不能辜负。  
当他站在高中的校园里，身边站着开心的父母，站着初中关系很好的玩伴，阿云嘎却不在他的身边。  
他从不在郑云龙快乐的时候出现。  
我做到了，可是你为什么还是不出现呢？郑云龙坐在宿舍的床上，裹着被子偷偷掉眼泪。他多希望此时阿云嘎能同他并肩而坐，伸出手拍拍他的脑袋，恭喜他考上了满意的高中。  
但是他没有。  
高中的生活紧张又忙碌，郑云龙本也不是什么志向远大的人，自己怎么舒服怎么来，成绩不好也不坏。  
然而，山东升学压力大，以他现在的成绩，充其量也就是上个中等的二本学校。所以，当父母决定让他走艺术好去念更优秀的大学时，他也没怎么想便答应了下来。  
幸得从小听母亲唱京剧的耳濡目染和先天的遗传，郑云龙的声音条件和音感都很不错。但他毕竟是半路出家，同那些从小便浸淫在音乐里的孩子还是存在着一些差距。  
艺考的他来到北京，进行了北京舞蹈学院音乐剧专业的面试，同他一起面试的考生有些能歌善舞，有些表现力惊人，他并不是突出的那一个。  
这下子一定是考不上了，从北京回到青岛，他不禁有些茫然和懊恼，他不想马上回家面对关心自己的父母，漫无目的的在街上晃悠。等他回过神，才发现自己来到了幼儿园那条放学回家的小路上，那条他和阿云嘎第一次遇见的小路上。  
凭借着记忆，他在街口的路边坐下，他从来不敢思考为什么这么久了，阿云嘎始终没有再次出现在他的生命里。  
初中的自己是多么的幼稚，只是初尝了人生的烦恼，便把唯一愿意同自己分享一切心情的人推开。越是离别的久，郑云龙对自己的责怪就越深。  
郑云龙双臂环绕着膝盖，之前忙忙碌碌的生活中，他从未停下脚步思考过未来。他对音乐剧的了解几乎为零，万一他根本不喜欢这个专业怎么办？  
郑云龙有些慌了。  
这时，一个声音从头顶传来：“大龙，好久不见呀。”  
郑云龙猛然抬头，泪水还在眼睛中打转，嘴角不由自主地上扬：“嘎子！你……长这么大了！”  
眼前的嘎子又高又瘦，胳膊长腿长的，和上次见面时相比已经变化太大。郑云龙忍不住仰着脑袋上下打量。  
只是……  
“嘎子我怎么觉得你好像变透明了？”郑云龙有些疑惑的问道。  
“你眼花啦！”阿云嘎在他身边坐下。  
“这么多年你去哪儿了？”郑云龙刚一开口就想打自己嘴巴，这语气，怎么跟多年独守空房的女的似的。更何况，上次阿云嘎消失，还不是因为你自己伤到他了吗？  
“大龙你自己说的不想见我了啊。”阿云嘎的眼神中充满了落寞。  
“对、对不起！当年我太傻逼了！”郑云龙连连向阿云嘎道歉，左手想要扶上阿云嘎的肩膀，手指却从空气中穿过。  
“你……”郑云龙呆住了。  
“其实在初一的时候我已经发现了，”阿云嘎垂下脑袋，“不知道从什么时候起，我已经不再拥有实体了。”  
郑云龙想起上次相见时阿云嘎想要触碰他却又放下的手。  
“大龙你知道吗？我本就是你想象中的存在，从一个幻想伙伴的角度来看，我已经存在的够久了。我是能够看到自己同伴的。你小时候，我还疑惑过为什么我看到的同伴最大也都是十岁左右的孩子。我随着你年龄的增长而长大，这么多年，我再也没有见过比我更年长的存在了。”  
“我能到这个年龄不消失已经是奇迹，我想，大概是因为你一直有一颗不磨灭的童心吧。对于从事艺术的人来说，最珍贵的，便是坚持对艺术永不磨灭的热爱。虽然我从来没有听过你唱歌，但这份炙热的心，我能感受到，我相信监考老师也能感受到，我相信你能顺利考上满意的大学。”  
“谢谢你，嘎子。”  
阿云嘎站起身来，笑眯眯地说：“所以啊，即便我消失，你也不必太难过，人总要长大嘛！”  
“不，我不允许！”郑云龙与阿云嘎面对面的站着，双手竟抓住了阿云嘎的肩膀，还没等他来得及反应，下一个瞬间，他的双手又从嘎子的身体穿过。  
两人挨得太近了。  
郑云龙意识到，他第一次这么近距离的看他的幻想伙伴。阿云嘎比他低一点点，瘦削的脸庞上点缀着一双大大的眸子，眼神透亮，挺拔的鼻梁下是下撇的嘴唇，粉粉嫩嫩。  
他突然有了吻下去的冲动。  
下一秒，阿云嘎再一次消失了。

果然，不久之后，他顺利地被北京舞蹈学院的音乐剧专业录取。  
来到大学宿舍，他发现自己宿舍的名字表上只有三个人。于是他问还在铺床的哥们：“你好，我叫郑云龙，为啥咱们寝室只有三个人啊。”  
“我是王建新。嗨，哥们你信息有点闭塞了啊！本来要和咱们一屋的那哥们，超强的，录取分最高。他除了咱北舞，还报了央音。本来他已经确定了来咱这边了，结果确认的前一刻，央音给他开出免学费外加奖学金的条件。听说他家庭条件不太好，有了这么好的录取条件自然就去了央音呗。传言说他是一少数民族，姓阿还是啥，忘记了。”  
“哦。”不知为何，听到这个消息的他心里空落落的，像是缺了一块很重要的东西。  
“哥们，今后的四年多多指教啦！”王建新走上前同他勾肩搭背，他没来由的想起了阿云嘎。  
我会带着你的祝福在这世界上好好努力。  
大学四年说长不长，说短也不短。郑云龙本就是随和、有趣、仗义的男孩子，他很快有了女朋友，有了一群称兄道弟的好哥们。  
转眼间到了大三，他们开始为毕业大戏做准备。排的是他们之前曾经演过的吉屋出租，只是需要换成中文版。郑云龙在里面饰演科林，他总觉得少了些什么，却又说不上来。  
末场的那天，他面对着男同学扮演的安吉尔，唱着I’ll cover you。  
最后一个音节伴随着音乐结束，他望向男同学的脸。安吉尔是一个有大量舞蹈动作需要持续跳上跳下的角色，面前的男生因为之前的剧烈运动妆花得彻底，眼线晕到了脸颊上。  
他叹了口气，没有向原作一样真正深吻下去，而是轻轻地吻了吻男生的人中。  
这也足够引起尖叫了。  
末场散场后他们一起去吃夜宵庆祝，一个个喝得酩酊大醉。毕业大戏结束后的他们面临着毕业，面临着走向社会。每一个同学都同他一样，对自己的未来，对音乐剧的未来充满着迷茫。  
如果说刚进入大学校园时他对音乐剧是一知半解，那么，通过四年的学习，他发现自己是多么的热爱这一门艺术，并坚定自己会毫不动摇的沿着这条道路走下去。  
同舍友一起摇摇晃晃地回到宿舍，歪歪扭扭地躺倒在床上。  
就在刚刚临走前，女朋友向他提出了分手。这也正常，毕业本就是分手的高发期。他连自己的未来都确定不了，如何承诺给予别人一个未来呢。  
他突然特别特别想念阿云嘎。  
他知道哪里不对了，他心中安吉尔的合适人选，只有阿云嘎一个人。  
突然，他恍恍惚惚地好像看到嘎子坐在他身边。  
看来我醉得真不清，郑云龙喃喃自语地说道。  
“大龙，我想这就是最后一次了吧。你看，我已经透明到连自己都快看不清了。我说得没错吧，你注定为音乐剧而生，音乐剧未来的辉煌中一定会有你的一席之地。再见了，大龙。”  
郑云龙想要抬手抓住身在眼前的人，手指却一次又一次的穿过。  
“不要走……我需要你。”  
“不，你已经不需要了，”阿云嘎的眼睛中泛着泪光，本就下垂的嘴角撇得更下，“再见。”  
郑云龙看到阿云嘎低下头，吻向自己，他的嘴唇上带有泪水咸咸地味道。他多渴望就这样抓住不放，给予嘎子一个热吻。  
可是他做不到，阿云嘎已经消逝在空气中。  
毕业后他先是听从母亲的安排进了一家事业单位，之后又毅然决然地辞掉进入松雷剧团。  
2015年，迪士尼最新的动画电影《头脑特工队》上映，他一向很喜欢看迪士尼、皮克斯的动画电影，便临近找了一家电影院买了票。  
这家影院本就不大，这部片子上映时也没怎么宣传，来看电影的人加上他也就一共四个。  
电影上演，郑云龙很快沉浸在剧情中。  
是啊，小时候的自己总是快乐的，有且只有快乐这一种情绪，偶尔的伤心难过也能很快被新的快乐化解。  
粉红色的小象，冰棒，是莱莉最好的童年幻想伙伴，他伴随着莱莉度过了童年最无忧无虑、最美好的那段时光。可是随着莱莉年龄渐长，他却被落下了，莱莉已然不记得这个童年的玩伴。  
他为了帮助乐乐离开记忆深渊，选择牺牲自己，选择被永远的从莱莉的记忆中抹去。  
郑云龙泪流满面。  
不，郑云龙在黑暗中握紧了拳头：他永远都不会忘记阿云嘎。  
故事的结尾，乐乐举起忧忧的手，覆盖上了金色的代表这快乐的记忆球，蓝色与金色相融合，蓝金色闪烁。郑云龙已经哭得肿到快睁不开眼睛。  
人长大了就不会拥有绝对的快乐，这才是阿云嘎消失的真正原因吗？

2018年初，他又做出了人生中另一个重要的决定：离开已经呆了快10年的北京，只身一人前往音乐剧市场更加繁荣的上海。  
在离开前一天，他买了啤酒和牛肉为自己壮行。他幻想着阿云嘎会突然坐在餐桌的另一头，为他的这一决定出谋划策，为他增添信心。  
他从天亮等到天黑，再等到第二天天亮，阿云嘎始终没有出现。  
2018年中旬，一档湖南卫视的综艺节目找到他，说这档节目有关音乐剧，他渐渐在上海有了些名气，所以来邀请他参加。他一向对这些闹闹腾腾的综艺没什么兴趣，连制片人都没见，便回绝了。  
节目效果不错，火了一批音乐剧歌剧演员，虽然这之中没有他，但随着节目的火爆，再加上这些年的积累与沉淀，愿意花钱来看他音乐剧的听众越来越多，剧场也越坐越满。  
2019年是他入学十年，有了一定积累的郑云龙决定做出品人复排吉屋出租，并同聚橙在各大平台发布了招聘演员的消息。  
面试那天，他从助理手中接过面试人员的简历，坐在桌后，问一旁的丽东姐：“这两天有些忙还没来得及看他们的资料，你觉得这些人怎么样？”  
“都还挺不错的，还是要看现场表现。”丽东姐笑眯眯地说，“希望能从他们中选出适合你的安杰尔呀。”  
“可能性不大。”郑云龙耸耸肩，他唯一觉得适合演安杰尔的人恐怕这辈子都没机会再见到了。  
这时，第一位应聘者推门而入，郑云龙抬起头的瞬间，愣住了。  
“各位面试官你们好~我叫阿云嘎~来自中央音乐学院，男高音，是一名音乐剧演员。”  
郑云龙“蹭”地站起来，几步来到阿云嘎面前，一把将人抱住。  
“大龙，知道你是科林，也不要这么激动吧，别把人家给吓着了。”丽东姐调侃道。  
“你们，你们都能看到他吧。”郑云龙有些尴尬地松开对方，重新回到位置上。  
“大龙你想什么呢，人家一大活人在你眼前呢。看看这简历，人可是央音毕业的高材生。”丽东姐冲着资料夹点了点。  
“你认识我吗？”郑云龙一双眼睛紧紧盯着阿云嘎，仿佛下一秒他就会跑了似的。  
“认识啊！”阿云嘎说，郑云龙心中一阵狂跳，“你在音乐剧圈挺有名的。”  
“好吧，”郑云龙撇撇嘴，看起来委委屈屈的，“你怎么能把我给忘了呢？就是这口音不太像，怎么一股内蒙味儿。”  
“我是内蒙人，郑云龙你真奇怪。”阿云嘎似乎有些生气了，不再理会他，专心开始了自己的表演。  
之后面试的整个过程中，郑云龙的眼神再也没有离开过阿云嘎：属于我们的未来没有结束，我们的未来才刚刚开始。  
END


End file.
